beauty-and-the-beast
by Jennyfer Cazorlla Jordan
Summary: beauty-and-the-beast 3 story


**A Bela ea Fera**

**Joseph Jacobs**

Era uma vez um comerciante que tinha três filhas, e amou-os melhor do que ele mesmo. Ora, aconteceu que ele tinha que percorrer um longo caminho para comprar alguns bens, e quando ele estava apenas começando, ele disse-lhes: "O que vou trazer você de volta, meus queridos?"

E a filha mais velha pediu para ter um colar; ea segunda filha desejava ter uma corrente de ouro; mas a filha mais nova disse: "Traga de volta a si mesmo, papai, e isso é o que eu quero mais."

"Bobagem, filho", disse o pai, "você deve dizer alguma coisa que eu possa lembrar de trazer de volta para você."

"Então," ela disse, "então me trazer de volta uma rosa, pai."

Bem, o comerciante seguiu viagem e fez o seu negócio e comprou um colar de pérolas para sua filha mais velha, e uma corrente de ouro para a sua segunda filha; mas ele sabia que não adiantava ficar uma rosa para os mais novos, enquanto ele estava tão longe porque iria desaparecer antes que ele chegasse em casa. Então, ele fez a sua mente ele iria receber uma rosa para ela no dia em que chegou perto de sua casa.

Quando todo o seu merchanting foi feito, ele partiu para casa e esqueceu tudo sobre a rosa, até que ele estava perto de sua casa; então de repente ele se lembrou de que ele havia prometido a sua filha mais nova, e olhou em volta para ver se ele poderia encontrar uma rosa. Perto de onde ele tinha parado ele viu um grande jardim, e recebendo de seu cavalo, ele perambulava nele até que ele encontrou uma linda roseira; e ele arrancou a mais bela rosa que ele podia ver nele. Naquele momento, ele ouviu um estrondo como um trovão, e olhando ao redor, viu um enorme monstro - duas presas em sua boca e olhos de fogo cercado por cerdas, e chifres que saem de sua cabeça e se espalhando sobre a sua volta.

"Mortal", disse a besta ", que lhe disse que você pode arrancar minhas rosas?"

"Por favor, senhor", disse o comerciante no medo e terror por sua vida: "Eu prometi a minha filha para levá-la para casa uma rosa e esqueci o assunto até o último momento, e então eu vi o seu belo jardim e achei que você não perderia uma única rosa, ou então eu teria pedido a sua permissão. "

"Roubo é ladrão", disse a besta ", quer se trate de uma rosa ou um diamante, sua vida está perdida."

O comerciante caiu de joelhos e implorou por sua vida por causa de suas três filhas que tinham nenhum, mas ele para apoiá-los.

"Bem, mortal, bem", disse a besta, "Eu concedo a sua vida com uma condição: Sete dias a partir de agora você deve trazer a filha mais nova de seu, por quem você tenha quebrado em meu jardim, e deixá-la aqui na sua lugar. Caso contrário, juro que você vai voltar e colocar-se à minha disposição. "

Então o comerciante jurou, e tendo sua rosa montou em seu cavalo e montou casa.

Assim que ele entrou em sua casa, suas filhas vieram correndo em volta dele, batendo palmas e mostrando sua alegria em todos os sentidos, e logo ele deu o colar para sua filha mais velha, a cadeia de sua segunda filha, e então ele deu a rosa ao seu mais novo, e como ele deu ele suspirou.

"Oh, obrigado, pai", todos eles choraram.

Mas o mais jovem disse: "Por que você suspira tão profundamente quando me deu a minha rosa?"

"Mais tarde eu vou lhe dizer", disse o comerciante.

Assim, por vários dias eles viveram felizes juntos, embora o comerciante perambulava sombrio e triste, e nada poderia fazer suas filhas iria animá-lo até que finalmente ele tomou sua filha mais nova de lado e disse-lhe: "Bella, você ama o seu pai ? "

"Claro que sim, pai, é claro que eu faço."

"Bem, agora você tem a chance de mostrar isso"; e, em seguida, ele disse a ela tudo o que tinha ocorrido com a besta quando chegou a rosa para ela. Bella estava muito triste, como você pode muito bem pensar, e então ela disse: "Ah, pai, tudo era por minha causa que você caiu no poder desta besta, então eu vou com você para ele, talvez ele me faça nenhum mal, mas mesmo que ele faz - melhor mal para mim do que o mal ao meu querido pai ".

Assim, no próximo dia o comerciante levou Bella atrás dele em seu cavalo, como era o costume naqueles dias, e partiu para a morada da besta. E quando ele chegou lá e eles desceu do seu cavalo as portas da casa aberta, eo que você acha que eles viram lá! Nada. Assim subiram os degraus e atravessou o corredor e entrou na sala de jantar, e lá vi uma mesa posta com todo o tipo de belos copos e pratos e pratos e napery, com muito para comer em cima dele. Então eles esperaram e esperaram, pensando que o dono da casa que parece, até que finalmente o comerciante disse: "Vamos nos sentar e ver o que vai acontecer em seguida." E quando eles se sentaram mãos invisíveis passou por eles coisas para comer e beber, e eles comeram e beberam o conteúdo do seu coração. E quando se levantou da mesa surgiu também e desapareceu pela porta como se estivesse sendo levado por servos invisíveis.

De repente, apareceu diante deles a besta que disse ao comerciante: "É este o seu filha mais nova?"

E quando ele tinha dito que era, ele disse: "Ela está disposta a parar aqui comigo?"

E então ele olhou para Bella, que disse, com a voz trêmula: "Sim, senhor."

"Bem, nenhum mal te sucederá." Com isso, ele levou o comerciante até seu cavalo e disse que ele poderia vir naquele dia em cada semana para visitar a filha. Em seguida, o animal voltou para Bella e disse-lhe: "Esta casa com tudo o que nela há é seu, se você deseja alguma coisa, bater palmas e dizer a palavra e esta será trazido até você." E com isso ele fez uma espécie de arco e foi embora.

Então Bella viveu no lar com a besta e foi aguardado por servidores invisíveis e tinha tudo o que ela gostava de comer e beber; mas ela logo se cansou da solidão e, no dia seguinte, quando o animal veio a ela, embora ele parecia tão terrível, que ela tinha sido tão bem tratado que ela tinha perdido uma grande quantidade de seu terror dele. Então eles falaram juntos sobre o jardim e sobre a casa e sobre o negócio de seu pai e sobre todo tipo de coisas, de modo que Bella perdeu completamente o medo da besta. Pouco tempo depois, seu pai veio vê-la e encontrou-a muito feliz, e ele sentiu muito menos medo de seu destino nas mãos da besta.

Por isso, continuou por muitos dias, Bella vendo e conversando com o animal todos os dias, até que ela ficou muito a gostar dele, até que um dia o animal não veio em seu horário habitual, logo após a refeição do meio-dia, e Bella bastante falta dele . Então, ela vagava pelo jardim tentando encontrá-lo, gritando seu nome, mas não recebeu resposta. Por fim, ela veio para a roseira da qual seu pai havia arrancado a rosa, e lá, sob ela, o que você acha que ela viu! Houve a besta deitado encolhido sem vida ou movimento. Então Bella estava arrependido de fato e lembrou-se de toda a bondade que o animal havia mostrado a ela; e ela se jogou por ele e disse: "Oh, Besta, Besta, por que você morrer? eu estava começando a amá-lo tanto."

Assim que ela disse isso do que a pele da divisão besta em dois e veio para fora o jovem príncipe mais bonito que lhe disse que ele tinha sido encantado por um mágico e que ele não conseguiu recuperar sua forma natural, a menos que uma donzela deveria, de sua própria vontade, declarar que o amava.

Então, o príncipe enviado para o comerciante e suas filhas, e ele era casado com a Bella, e todos viveram felizes juntos sempre mais tarde.

**A Bela ea Fera**

**Basco**

Como existem muitos no mundo em seu estado agora, havia um rei que tinha três filhas. Ele usou continuamente para trazer presentes bonitos para suas duas filhas mais velhas, mas não prestei atenção em tudo à sua filha mais nova, e ainda assim ela era a mais bonita e mais amável.

O rei continuou indo de feira em feira, e de festa para festa, e de todos os lugares que ele usou para trazer algo para as duas filhas mais velhas. Um dia, quando ele estava indo para uma festa, ele disse à sua filha mais nova, "Eu nunca trouxe nada para casa para você,. Diga-me então o que você quer e você deve tê-lo"

Ela disse a seu pai: "E eu não quero nada."

"Sim, sim, eu vou trazer-lhe alguma coisa."

"Muito bem, então, me traga uma flor."

Ele sai, e está ocupado comprando e comprando; por um chapéu, para o outro, um belo pedaço de material para um vestido, e pela primeira vez um xale; e ele estava voltando para casa, quando ao passar diante de um belo castelo, ele vê um jardim muito cheio de flores, e ele diz para si mesmo: "O que eu estava indo para casa sem uma flor para minha filha;! aqui terei muitas delas . "

Ele leva algum então, e assim, como ele tem feito, uma voz diz-lhe: "Quem lhe deu permissão para tomar essa flor? Como você tem três filhas, se você não me trazer um deles antes de o ano ser terminado, você será queimado onde quer que esteja - você, e todo o seu reino. "

O rei vai para casa. Ele dá as suas filhas mais velhas seus presentes e seu ramo de flores para o mais novo. Ela agradece seu pai. Depois de um certo tempo, este rei ficou triste. Sua filha mais velha disse-lhe: "Qual é o problema com você?"

Ele diz a ela: "Se uma das minhas filhas não vão para tal lugar antes do final do ano, vou ser queimado."

Sua filha mais velha lhe responde: "ser queimado, se você gosta,.., Quanto a mim, eu não irei Eu não tenho nenhum desejo em tudo para ir lá Acomode-lo com os outros."

O segundo também lhe pergunta: "Você parece muito triste, papai, o que é o problema com você?"

Ele disse-lhe como ele é obrigado a enviar uma de suas filhas para um lugar antes do final do ano, caso contrário, ele deve ser queimado.

Este diz muito a ele, "gerir o seu próprio negócio como quiser, mas não acho em mim."

O mais novo, depois de alguns dias, disse-lhe: "Qual é o problema com você, meu pai, que você está tão triste? Tem alguém que você fez algum mal?"

Ele disse a ela: "Quando eu fui pegar o ramalhete, uma voz me disse: 'Eu devo ter uma das suas filhas antes do ano ser concluída", e agora eu não sabia o que eu devo fazer. Ele me disse que I deve ser queimado. "

Esta filha lhe disse: "Meu pai, não se preocupar com isso. Eu irei."

E ela sai imediatamente em uma carruagem. Ela chega ao castelo e entra, e ela ouve música e sons de júbilo por toda parte, e ainda assim ela não viu ninguém. Ela encontra seu chocolate pronto (de manhã), e seu jantar o mesmo. Ela vai para a cama, e ela ainda não vê ninguém.

Na manhã seguinte, uma voz diz-lhe: "Feche os olhos, eu gostaria de colocar minha cabeça em seus joelhos por um momento."

"Vamos, vamos, eu não tenho medo."

Não aparece em seguida, uma enorme serpente. Sem querer, a jovem não podia deixar de dar um pouco de tremor. Um instante depois, a serpente foi embora; ea jovem viveu muito feliz, sem faltar nada. Um dia, a voz perguntou se ela não queria ir para casa.

Ela responde: "Eu sou muito feliz aqui. Eu não tenho nenhum desejo por ela."

"Sim, se você quiser, você pode ir para três dias."

Ele lhe dá um anel, e diz-lhe: "Se que muda de cor, vou estar doente, e se transforma em sangue, vou estar em grande miséria."

A jovem parte para a casa de seu pai. Seu pai era muito feliz (para vê-la). Suas irmãs lhe disse: "Você deve estar feliz lá. Você está mais bonita do que você estava antes. Com quem você mora lá?"

Ela lhes disse: "Com uma serpente."

Eles não iriam acreditar. Os três dias passaram voando como um sonho, e ela esqueceu a serpente. O quarto dia ela olhou para o anel, e ela viu que ele estava mudado. Ela esfrega-lo com o dedo, e ela começa a que ela vai correndo para seu pai, e disse-lhe que ela está indo. Ela chega ao castelo e encontra tudo triste. A música não vai jogar - tudo foi calar a boca. Ela ligou para a serpente (o nome dele era Azor, e dela Fifine). Ela continuou chamando e clamando a ele, mas Azor apareceu em lugar nenhum. Depois de ter procurado toda a casa, depois de ter tirado os sapatos, ela vai para o jardim, e lá também ela grita.

Ela encontra um canto da terra no jardim completamente congelado, e imediatamente ela faz um grande fogo sobre este ponto, e há Azor vem de fora, e ele diz a ela: "Você me tinha esquecido, então. Se você não tivesse feito isso fogo, que teria sido tudo comigo. "

Fifine disse-lhe: "Sim, eu tinha esquecido, mas o anel me fez pensar em você."

Azor disse a ela: "Eu sabia o que ia acontecer, é por isso que eu te dei o anel."

E entrando na casa, ela encontra-lo como antes, todos cheios de regozijo - a música estava tocando em todos os lados.

Alguns dias depois que Azor disse a ela: "Você tem que se casar comigo."

Fifine não dá nenhuma resposta. Ele pergunta a ela de novo, como que três vezes, e ainda assim ela permaneceu em silêncio, em silêncio. Toda a casa fica triste novamente. Ela não tem mais as refeições Azor pergunta se ela vai se casar com ele. Ainda assim, ela não responde, e ela permanece assim na escuridão vários dias sem comer nada, e ela disse para si mesma: "Seja o que deve custar me devo dizer que sim."

Quando a serpente lhe pergunta novamente: "Quer se casar comigo?" ela responde: "Não com a serpente, mas com o homem".

Assim que ela tinha dito que a música começa como antes. Azor diz-lhe que ela tem que ir para a casa de seu pai e obter todas as coisas prontas que são necessárias, e eles vão se casar no dia seguinte. A jovem vai como ele tinha dito a ela. Ela diz ao pai que ela vai se casar com a serpente de amanhã, (e pede a ele) se ele vai preparar tudo para isso. As autorizações pai, mas ele está aborrecido. Suas irmãs, também, perguntar-lhe quem ela vai se casar, e eles se surpreendem ao ouvir que ele está com uma serpente.

Fifine volta novamente, e Azor diz a ela: "O que você prefere, da casa para a igreja, serpente, ou da igreja para a casa, serpente?"

Fifine diz-lhe: "Da casa para a igreja, serpente".

Azor diz a ela: "Eu também."

Um belo carro vem até a porta. A serpente entra, e Fifine coloca-se ao seu lado, e quando chegam em casa do rei a serpente diz a ela: "Fechem as portas e as cortinas, que ninguém pode ver."

Fifine diz-lhe: "Mas eles vão ver você como você descer."

"Não importa, desligá-los da mesma forma."

Ela vai para seu pai. Seu pai vem com toda a sua corte para buscar a serpente. Ele abre a porta, e quem está surpreso? Por que, todo mundo. Em vez de uma serpente há um jovem encantador; e todos vão para a igreja.

Quando eles saem, há um grande jantar no rei, mas o noivo diz à esposa: "Hoje não devemos fazer uma festa em Todos nós temos um grande negócio para fazer em casa;. Chegaremos um dia para o festa ".

Ela disse que, para seu pai, e eles vão para a casa deles. Quando eles estão vindo lá o marido a leva em uma cesta grande pele de uma serpente, e diz a ela: "Você vai fazer um grande incêndio, e quando você ouve o primeiro golpe de meia-noite você vai jogar a pele desta serpente no fogo. Isso deve ser queimado, e você deve jogar as cinzas para fora da janela antes do último golpe de doze deixou impressionante. Se você não fizer isso eu vou ser miserável para sempre. "

A senhora disse-lhe: "Certamente, eu vou fazer tudo que eu puder para ter sucesso."

Ela começa antes da meia-noite para fazer o fogo. Assim que ouviu o primeiro golpe ela joga a pele da serpente no fogo, e leva dois espetos e atiça o fogo, e move-se sobre a pele e queima-lo, até dez pancadas ter ão, ela leva uma pá, e joga as cinzas fora como o último décimo segundo acidente vascular cerebral está terminando.

Então uma voz terrível diz: "Eu amaldiçoar sua esperteza, eo que você acabou de fazer."

Ao mesmo tempo, seu marido vem dentro Ele não sabia onde ele estava de alegria. Ele a beija, e não sabe como dizer a sua esposa que grande bem que ela fez ele.

"Agora eu não tenho medo de nada. Se você não tivesse feito como eu te disse, eu deveria ter sido encantado por 21 anos mais. Agora está tudo acabado, e vamos em nossa facilidade de amanhã para a casa de seu pai para o festa de casamento. "

Eles vão no dia seguinte e se divertir muito. Eles retornam ao seu palácio para tirar as coisas mais bonitos, porque eles não queriam parar mais naquele canto da montanha. Eles carregam todos os seus objetos de valor em carros e carroças, e ir viver com o rei. Esta jovem tem quatro filhos, dois meninos e duas meninas, e como suas irmãs eram muito ciúmes dela, seu pai enviou-os para fora da casa. O rei deu a sua coroa a seu filho-de-lei, que já era um filho de um rei. Como eles viveram bem, eles morreram muito bem.


End file.
